


Coughs and Cuddles

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro wakes laid up with a cold, and his husband helps care for him





	Coughs and Cuddles

Shiro groaned, rolling over. He pulled at the blankets, trying to get more warmth, fighting off the chill that apparently had settled into his bones sometime in the night. When he tried to inhale, his nose stuffed up, bringing with it a feeling of cotton that lodged itself somewhere above and between his eyes and what felt like the space between his brain and skull.

Ultimately, he failed to keep warm as he began to hack and cough the mucus out of his lungs and throat.

Somewhere, Shiro distantly recognized the cries of Lance, and felt blessedly cool hands on his burning skin, offering relief to his cheeks and forehead.

“You're sick,” Lance declared, and Shiro's eyes flew wide open, fighting the urge to shut forever. He stared at Lance in shock and denial, opened his mouth to argue, and let out a wheeze instead.

“ 'm not,” Shiro tried to defend, although it sounded weak even to his ear and felt weaker still in his chest. He shuffled into sitting up, and didn't like how that winded him or how exhausted he felt. “ _You're_ sick.”

“I am perfectly healthy, Takashi Shirogane, you take that back.” Lance pressed his wrist to Shiro's forehead before pulling back with a hiss. “You're burning up.”

“You're too hot.” Shiro gazed up at Lance, who pouted down at him in concern. “Should call a fireman. Where's my number?”

“You smooth, beautiful man,” Lance replied, flushing. He gently shoved at Shiro, who promptly fell back down onto the comfort of their bed. He couldn't deny that he was sick now that the warm patch where his butt had been a moment before was soothing the cotton stuffed all through his head. “Lay here. I'll call you in sick and get started on making you some soup.”

“You're the smooth, beautiful man.” Shiro grinned, making grabby motions. Lance yelped, jumping out of the way, narrowly missing Shiro's reach. “Skin so soft, my gorgeous husband. Come cuddle me.”

“No! One of us needs to be the healthy one here.” Lance shook his head, backing out of the room. “I'm sorry, but I'll be right back.”

“Cuddles!” Shiro whined, arm flopping over the edge of the bed. “I am sick, and sick requires cuddles! Your rule, Lance.”

“And I will follow the rule of sick day cuddles _after_ I call us both in sick and make soup enough for both of us.” Lance's voice traveled like song through the air, and Shiro grinned into the bed, pulling a pillow (Lance's, because it smelled like Lance) close and holding it hostage in exchange for cuddles with his love. Lance had agreed, but Shiro still held doubt that Lance would readily accept giving Shiro comfort in his time of need.

Shiro fell back asleep as the pillow was replaced with Lance.

 


End file.
